Independence Day hi billy joe
by LoopyLola93
Summary: When Shego's past comes back to hunt her will she block out her boss, or run right back to him with open arms? Minor Language and R&R please! NOW COMPLETE!


**I do NOT own Drakken or Shego or any other KP characters, I'm not old enough anyways.**

**Chapter 1: Realizations**

Shego sat on the window sill of Kim Possible's house. She stayed in the shadows and watched her parents and brothers pull out of the driveway.

She leaned on the corner and pondered. Should she take the chance? Kim Possible could be right there staring at her. Or gone.

But knowing Shego, you should know she was a chance-taker. She loved a good near-death experience and taking that bone-rattling last step.

She poked her raven-haired head into the window noticing Kim Possible wasn't in sight. Her Kimmunicator was even sitting on the bed.

She could be in another room, like the bathroom or living room. She could be right in Shego's blind spot looking straight into her emerald green eyes, or not even there.

They whizzed through her head at top speed and Shego quickly pushed them away, filling the blank spot with more useful information.

A science book lay open on the bed with a #2 pencil marking another place. Kim's Kimmunicator sat, propped up by a note book, next to a binder that read in bold letters:

**DO NOT LOOK**

**(That means you tweebs)**

Shego smiled an evil smile. That's what she would take.

Dr. Drakken, her boss, had sent her to find Kim Possible's strengths and weaknesses, though she knew every one of them. But she _was_ getting paid.

There was a rattle at the door and Shego's eyes grew wide. He had spent so much time lost in her thoughts that she lost track of time!

_You've done it again, Shego!_ She silently cursed herself thaen grabbed the binder. Her silent feet leapt through the open window then inot a tree.

Kim Possible walked through the door and picked up her Kimmunicator she searched for her drawing binder to show Ron a new picture.

"TWEEBS!" she suddenly called out in frustration.

_Good,_ Shego thought_ I'm not on the waiting list._

She put the binder closer to her breast then swung down from the branch.

When Kim Possible looked out the window, all she saw was the leaves rustle.

Shego opened the door to the new lair of Dr. Drakken's and called out his name.

The air was chilly and no lights were on.

"He's out," Shego said lightly to herself and took a seat in the chair by the security screen. She flashed on the screen and let the light from that her lamp. She turned her attention to the binder lying on the chair.

It was a purple, hard-cover binder with "Kim Possible" written on the side. Pieces of paper were hanging from the sides and without thinking twice, Shego opened it.

The first page had another warning:

**I will hurt you SO bad Tim & Jim!**

**Step away!**

Shego memorized the form of Kim's writing. She always could memorize things easily. That is one of the thousands of reasons Shego is the best in the business.

The next page was a drawing of Ron Stoppable. Shego gasped as she saw the discrete lines and pencil shades. It looked so _real_. Like at this moment, he could pop out from the page. It said to the side:

**Ronald Stoppable**

**June 3rd 2004**

She put her gloved hand in the next page and flipped it over. It was a picture of… her!

Her face was close up and her hair was flowing from her head. Shego had to admit that the picture made her look a lot better than her real self did and Shego thought about putting it in her room to look at. To make her self-esteem a little higher, but she knew that Kim Possible would know who took it if Shego's picture was vacant.

The next page flashed by and Shego quickly turned it back. It was she again!

This time she was standing by Drakken with a disgusted face (as always sometimes you need a face like that to get through a day). Drakken was awesome too. His scar and complexion was as if she was really standing next to him.

Shego this time, didn't have any breath to gasp with and she turned the page once again.

For the next few pages all she saw was herself in different styles and positrons. Like one with a jetpack or with her hands glowing ready to fight a fair battle.

Well, she did encounter her a lot. She probably knew as well as she did.

Shego suddenly found herself dwelling the past. Remembering all the pictures and which missions went with them. Like when Drakken used a laser drill to tap into the magma under the earth's crust, or when Shego finally took over the world with the Temis Simea. All the pictures came to life, dancing from the page and into Shego's mind. All the pictures were vivid and full of life and color, even if they were just pencil drawings. More pictures of Ron flashed by and then some of Monkey Fist or someone named Monique. All were perfectly drawn, like by a professional and all so beyond human words.

Drakken burst through the door with a piece of paper, "SHEGO!" he yelled out with pride.

Shego didn't even hear his voice for she was only concentrating on the sketches in the binder.

Drakken walked over, getting closer and said, "There you are. Come, Shego."

Shego just saw him out of the corner of her eye and swiftly slammed the binder closed hearing the echo through the large room. She hid it under her chair and sat up trying to put her amazed face in her pocket and pulling out her bored one. However, it was easier said than done.

The drawing seemed to leave a print in her eye lids, dissolving into view every time she blinked. Drakken kept on walking and talking about his latest evil scheme about an under water lair and creating evil brain waves to alter a squids brain to conquer the world.

Shego only pondered for a moment how all the ideas Drakken had seemed to always fail no matter how hard he studied or bugged poor Shego, who was trapped in his clutches only by money. Besides, money talked. And Shego always followed the money.

Drakken put out a hand toward a room and said some other words and his mouth was moving at an enormously fast speed. He quickly said, "You with me, Shego?"

Shego looked at him in his gray eyes, "Huh?"

His smile turned quickly into a frown, "You have to stay with me."

"I am. Something about an evil squid, I think."

Drakken's frown only got worse and Shego quickly heard an alarm go off, She turned and ran toward the front room glad to get away.

She quickly heard Drakken's strides get closer and she made her legs spin faster and in a few seconds, she was sliding into the room. Nobody was there and Shego wondered who could've done whatever that fast. Shego was a, like, really _really_ fast runner, and was trained to, but nothing looked different. Drakken's plan was still pulled up on the screen. Suddenly she remembered the binder.

Dashing to her chair, she slid to her knees skidding for a second and getting dust all over her jumpsuit.

Under the chair was a note.

You think it would that easy? I knew it was you. Thanks for making it so easy!

Shego suddenly crumbled the note in her fist and Drakken who was just entering the room and panting heavily saw Shego hit her head on the edge of the chair in frustration.

He looked confused and watched as she kicked the chair and stormed off to her room. Her window was left open. Paying no attention she threw the paper that was crumbled up into a wad and locked the door. She knew it would take a minute before Drakken would knock on her door in concern but she didn't care.

Her cell started to ring in her pocket by her ankle and she wiped it out looking at the screen. 944-9617. Her boyfriend, Dwayne's, number.

"Hey!" she said as calmly as she could.

"Hello. Umm… you wanna catch a movie or somethin'?"

"Sure! That would be great. I need _something_ to get me outta here!"

Dwayne said on the other line, "OK, 3:00?"

"Yep, perfect. See ya!" she tucked the cell back in her pack and closed the window shut.

_Wait a minute!_ She thought,_ I _never_ open my window. Why is it…_

_KIM POSSIBLE!_

She frantically searched her room looking for she dialed Dwayne's number knowing it by heart. All she got was the answering machine, "Hi, Dwayne, this is Shego. I have something else that popped up and I was wondering if you could pick me up more like 3:30? Call me back when you get this message. Love ya, Bye!"

Drakken's firm hand knocked on the door, "Shego?" he said tentivally. He knew that Shego hated to be interrupted when she was mad.

"What?" she shot out quickly and letting a hair of anger spill in.

"I just wanted to know if-"

Shego opened the door and calmed herself saying, "Dr. D. I'm OK. But I have a date with Dwayne so, I'll be back around 8."

She pushed past him and waved a bye forcing a half-hearted smile. Her feet quickened until she was at a jog and she tried to remember the coarseness to the Possible's residence. They were about to get a house call.

**I do NOT own Drakken or Shego or any other KP characters, I'm not old enough anyways.**

**Chapter 2: Deep Down Roots **

Shego sat in the tree's limbs watching a 'way too happy' Kim Possible waltz through the front door and throw herself on her bed.

Something wasn't right. The journal she had stolen wasn't in her hands or even in her room. She heard the scream of little kids (which she quickly assumed were her brothers) then one said excitedly, "OH! A DAIRY!"

The other one came bursting into Kim's room, "Have fun," she said with a smile and watched as the boys opened the journal with a key.

_The key!_ Shego had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from shouting it out. The jerks had her diary.

"Jim, careful. We wouldn't want Shego getting angry," Kim said softly and looked straight into Shego's green eyes.

"Shego? Is that the one girl-" one said.

"With the glowing hands?"

Kim nodded her smile growing wide. Then she leaned into the left boy's ear and whispered something.

The boy nodded and glared into the journal. Ron ran in and sat next to Kim then said, "Go on."

The boy looked back into the notebook reading the first page aloud:

"Dear Diary, (typical opening)

My mom is a-" the boy's eyes widened, "Uh… Kim. Shego cussed. Can I read it?"

Kim's face got kind of adult-like and she grabbed the journal from his hands. Scanning her olive-green eyes over the words she glanced at Shego in the limbs expertly covered by leaves.

"Yes," she concluded handing it back.

Shego watched as the boys read back and forth. She had memorized the entire page but hated to remember it.

"My mom is a bitch! She then again crashed my life (again) and now my blasted arm is bleeding like the dickens!"

Shego's eyes were getting teary as she thought of what her mom had done that day.

It was a Monday in July and she had brought the twins who were just babies at the time on a walk in their carriage. Remembering how she was a slave to her mother and brothers tears started to roll down her cheeks. She quickly flicked the drops away and jumped down from the tree running as fast as she could away from the house.

The twins were restless and squirming in the carriage so Shego had parked it under a tree and bent down to get two bottles of water to share between them.

Trent, the eldest, started to grab her jet black, shoulder length hair and pulling it from the roots. Shego had screamed at the sudden pain, scaring the two babies.

She picked up Aaron, the other, and patted it's back letting him gulp up the ice cold water then allowing Trent to do the same. Putting the two back in the carriage, Aaron spit up all over Shego's new blouse. Trent followed but got it all over himself and his twin brother. The two raged into a crying fit and when Shego finally got home her mother, furious at Shego's dirty clothes and at the twins' she slapped Shego across the face then again on the other side.

Shego's eyes watered up and she tried to hold them back. Seeing her daughter was a cry-baby, she slapped her again and again until the kid shut-up only in pain. Then sent the child to her room in the attic filled with cob-webs and put the babies to sleep not even scolding them for ruining the clothes.

Shego, back in the reality, hopped in the plane that was parked in the shadows of the Middelton Park and shot off at top speed.

Tears still rolled down her face.

Shego arrived at the lair with a tear stained face in the middle of the night.

Taking a quick shower and dressing in her pajamas she strolled into the kitchen and made her a bowl of cereal.

Drakken slowly walked into the kitchen, "What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Just was a little hungry. Is that OK?" she snapped back.

"Yeah, just checkin'" he turned back around and walked off.

"OK," she bleakly took a bite of her cereal and found her bowl was empty. Throwing the bowl in the sink, she started to her private chambers.

Taking off her pale-green robe she sat on the edge of her bed. Slinging her jet-black hair over her shoulder she ran a brush through it and started to braid it like she always did. Confusingly wrapping the smooth hair, she stared into the wall trying to forget the horrible instants.

She heard Drakken's door shut then she pulled the covers over her shoulder and closed her eyes praying for sleep.

It came hurriedly and Shego's heavy eyes slid shut shoving her into a portal through time. She found herself in her house from the year she turned 12. The baby blue color of the attic shone brightly for the sun was shimmering through a window covered with a blanket. She saw herself as the restless 12 year old with shoulder length black hair hanging loosely in her face with strands of stray hair. She had bruises covering her legs, which were varerable because of the summer months, and shorts were manentory. Her face was lightly covered with soot and well… she looked horrible.

Her mother strode in carrying 2-year-old Trent in one arm and Aaron was walking beside her.

She shoved the wailing toddlers at her and yelled to clean them up and get them dressed for the party she reminded Shego she couldn't go to.

Wiping the tears and trying to make the twins smile her brothers both came in, "Hey, sis. We need you to iron our suits for tonight."

"Quickly," Mego ordered, "_I_ need to gel my hair," he added emphasizing the word "I".

"No, you don't…" they went on fighting down the hall and Shego blew out a puff of air. Aaron laughed at this and she puffed again but with a smile spreading too.

Turning to Trent, she pushed her hair behind her ears. Trent giggled lightly and she grabbed the kids' arms pulling them gently toward the bathroom. 

Her mom came down the hall and put her hands on her hips, "Shego! I told you to bathe and dress the twerps! Not make their day. Now get them in the tub, now!" Her hands flew up and in an instant it was flying toward her face.

"NO!" Shego screamed and bolted up in bed adrenaline running and her eyes flashing wide.

Her voice echoed through the lair and she heard a few henchmen say something but after a few minutes, no one came. She let her feet fall to the ground and stepped over a few things walking out the door and getting into the kitchen.

However, after about 5 minutes of nothing. Shego was sitting in a wide cushioned chair crying softly to herself trying to make the memories of her life disappear.

Her weeping was only a whisper and Drakken walked close enough to hear it. She was sitting on a chair by the fireplace with her legs pulled up to her chest. Shego's tear-stained face was pressed against the side of the chair.

"Umm… Shego?"

Shego jumped up and stared into Drakken's gray eyes.

He looked back into hers and saw her usually, gorgeous emerald eyes, all red and puffy. She dug her face back into her arm saying 'get away'.

"Shego, really, are you OK?" Drakken said with concern creeping in his voice.

Shego noticed this and said bleakly, "Just a bad dream."

"I have bad dreams and you don't see me crying a 'bout it."

If glares could burn people, Drakken would be in ashes and she said, "Yeah, but not like this one. Stupid Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible's in this too?" Drakken asked.

"No, just triggered it."

"Oh. Wanna talk about it?" Already knowing her answer he started to walk away.

"It was about my mom," Shego shot out.

Drakken whirled around. _You never talk about your mom._ He thought then sat in the chair opposite of her, "Your mom?"

"Yeah, she wasn't exactly the best mom," she said solemnly and then thought about showing him the evidence.

"My mom wasn't either but-"

Shego pulled her pajama pants up over her knees to show scars, bruises, and scrapes galore.

Drakken's jaw dropped and his eyes were shooting from his sockets. Shego quickly pushed the silk fabric back and dug her face in her hands giving a light groan.

"Umm… understatement?" he whispered.

"Thanks for your help!" she groaned and felt fresh tears staining her face.

"Just loss of words," he said slowly.

"Yeah," she whispered feeling a connection between them.

"What about your dad?" he asked hoping not to make Shego cry even more. He hated to see her like this knowing that she never had been this upset.

"He… died when I was 5. Two days after the twins were born. He was the only person standing between me and my mom. How I hate that bitch!"

Drakken had never heard Shego cuss and knew automatically that something was worse then the mom thing, "Anything else?"

"All my brothers were in the dream," she commented, "Hego, Mego, Trent and Aaron. All the same. Mego and his fat attitude, and Hego and his 'Let's do this. No and, ifs, ands, buts, about it' attitude, and the twins. They were the only ones that really cared about me. My mom was so glad to see me drive off with you. To get me and my sorry ass out of the place."

"Listen," Drakken said getting up, "You did _not_ deserve to be treated like that. You are the most strong, self-sufficient… independent woman. Yes, you might have a smart mouth but every-one does." He made his way over to the chair where he had made Shego sob more to the point where she had grabbed her stomach and bent over, "And you do not, will not, can not, have a sorry ass, do you hear me?" Shego just kept on weeping and Drakken put his hand on her chin barely noticing that her eyes got wide and the tears kept running, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes," she whimpered and looked at his pale eyes. They only reminded her of her father's.

Fresh tears rolled down her face and she leapt up pushing Drakken to his knees. Jogging down the hall she felt the hot drops of salty water pour from her eyes._ Snap out of it Shego! Crying will only make it worse for Drakken and me! _Closing her eyes see kept running hearing Drakken far of voice cry her name, _Now I've got Drakken in a mess then his buffoon henchmen are going to pop oout any minute._

"Ah!" Shego suddenly found herself on the cold, rock hard ground. Not giving the chance to notice her throbbing foot she pushed herself up. Drakken jogged up and let out a breath of fatigue.

Shego groaned and tried again to get up. Frantically she put her throbbing foot to the floor and dumped her whole weight on it. "Oui vei!" an inaudible voice came over her thoughts.

"Shego! Shego! Shego…" he stared at his assistant and sighed a sigh of relief.

She was cuddled in a corner but not crying. It was obvious she was trying to be invisible and pain showed in the back of her eyes.

"Oui vie, Oui vie Oui vie!" she whispered lightly and Drakken walked over.

"Um… your ankle doesn't look to good."

Shego watched as he stared in her eyes and she said softly, "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Look at your self. Now just take a deep breath and try to calm down. Crying will only put more stress on you." Drakken said calmly helping Shego to her feet.

She groaned in pain and limped down the hall. Drakken found himself saying things out of the ordinary to make sure his co-worker was calming down, "It's OK," he whispered glad to know that Shego had stopped crying and her body seemed to get more limp. But he knew that he and _her self_ alone had dug up scars that could not be healed or forgotten.

**Chapter 3: New Feelings**

The sun from the morning shone through the open window of Shego's private chambers on a Friday.

Wondering how she got in her room and why she was asleep she quickly shoved through her mind and out the other ear.

A note sat on the nightstand next to a glass of fizzy soda.

She rubbed her groggy eyes and slowly read the note aloud:

"**Dear Shego,**

**Sorry about last night. It was kind of uncomfortable last night for me as for you also. I hope you are feeling better today and I have decided that we (as you and me) take a little weekend vacation to soothe our nerves. How does New York for the 4th of July parade sound? Again I am sorry and I hope you do feel better.**

**Yours in evil,**

**Dr. Drakken**"

Shego quickly pulled on a pair of black slacks and a emerald green tank on and dashed out of the chambers. Slowing near the main room, she heard Drakken humming a tune and fixing an evil device.

"Morning!" she said lightly walking in.

"Oh… hi Shego. Did you get my note?" he said glancing a look at her.

"Yep," she retorted sitting down in her chair.

"Good. I assume you want to take the trip?" he put down her tools and looked at her already knowing the answer.

"Actually, I think a weekend here is OK. Unless you really want to. The choice is yours," she picked up a wrench he had dropped and handed it back to the wide-eyed Drakken.

"I think it's OK either way."

"Then… do you think the guys can handle a weekend alone?"

"Uh… now that's a tricky question," pointing a finger at Shego he said, "You get to decide because you were the one who started it."

"Then I think it's a great idea. When do we leave?"

"Well, since tomorrow is Saturday, I think tonight on a plane would be reasonable."

Shego nodded trying to keep an airy mood, "Alright, then I will be in my chambers for a while." She moved over to where Drakken was fixing an Juramic Fuel Infiltrator (JFI) and sighed, "The red cable runs through the blue, then the air fuel line goes over the overator then into the winder. Duh!"

She strode off and let Drakken readjusts the lines and then race off after her.

Opening the door to her chambers, she pulled out a suitcase in which she used often to move from lair to lair and opened a drawer.

Humming a lively song and feeling much better she looked at the glass which Drakken had left with the note. On the note she found in fine letters:

**The glass has ginger ale in case you're wondering.**

She lifted the glass to her lips and took a small gulp and sighed happily. It was the ginger ale from Alaska that she absolutely adored. Gulping down the rest of the glass she eased into her chair and noticed something.

Drakken was being way _way _too nice. He had carried her to her room, left some of her favorite drink, helped calm her through the night, and offered a fabulous trip to New York. This wasn't something the doctor would do.

_No,_ she told her self silently, _He does not have more than friend feelings. NO WAY! But his blue skin is kinda cute_.

"AH!" she said hoarsely knocking the thought from her head. She tried to forget the past thoughts and dumped some clothes and necessities into her bag. Putting some shampoo and conditioner in the netting on the side there was a knock at the door.

"Miss. Shego?"

She stood completely still and prayed she had locked the door. Trying not to even breathe so the henchman could not notice her he said again, "Miss. Shego?"

Then she heard his footsteps glide away and she sat for a moment hoping and dreaming he wouldn't return.

Pressing the rest of her things in the suit case she walked back out and sat in her chair watching Drakken work.

She found her gazing at him differently and lost in mindless things._ He can't be in love with me. And I _defiantly _can't_ _be in love with him. There's so much to not like about him. His hair, his evil careless mistakes, his outfit, his- there's gotta be more Shego! Think, think!_ But that's all she could comprehend.

"Thanks for the drink," she said calmly, changing the channel in her mind, "It was nice to have something different."

"You're welcome, Shego," he said not taking his eyes off his new device.

It was something about the way he said her name that made her sigh like those hooligan girls that fall blindly in love and she didn't even correct herself.

She was _so_ in love.

Drakken sat staring at his new design of evil. The JFI stood before him as if he was glaring at him.

_It's perfect!_ He thought,_ Brilliant. If only I had more time to use it. But a weekend in New York doesn't sound do bad. Especially with Shego. _He hated to admit it but he did have feelings for his charming worker. _She's pretty, smart, athletic, charming, funny._ He just had an easier time of telling it, _Sensitive, independent,_

_important,_ he went on like this saying all the special things that made Shego his favorite. Chancing a look at Shego she found her gazing at him like he sometimes looked at her._ It can't be. She can't like _me_! I'm just an evil doctor with a simple dream. But iot is kind of nice._

He found himself dreaming of the weekend of all the things that could happen. Pushing the bad ones away he kept on thinking and working.

**BBUUZZZZ!**

Shego jumped from her seat and saw Drakken being covered in sizzles. She giggled at this lost in his eyes and snapped back out. Dragging the doctor away she bent over the JFI and started pulling and pushing plugs, wires, and lines. She pushed a button and the machine roared to life.

"There. Good as new. Now, about tonight. What time?"

Drakken stood up and wiped some dust off his coat, "5ish OK?"

"Yeah, fine here. Just tell me or I'll lose track of time."

Drakken nodded and watched Shego stride off kicking her magazine under the chair casually.

_She moves so gracefully. Like an angel!_ His thoughts wondered again like a child's and he turned to the center of his evil plan.

Shego sat in the chairs at the airport flipping through a magazine not even daring to look at the doctor as he fumbled with his air pass. She didn't even notice the ads and columns but only Drakken's casualty and she ended up just setting it down.

Drakken noticed this from the corner of his eye and looked up. Shego's green eyes fell to the floor and stayed there studying her shoes.

Her green tank top strap started to slide down her arm but she gave no care and kept intently staring.

"Um… Shego?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking at his eyes._ I love those eyes!_ She thought.

"Shegooo? Hellooo?" Drakken waved a hand his her face.

"Huh?"

"You're strap," he said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Oh," she suddenly noticed the light weight on her arm and pushed it up like the world gave no care. It probably didn't anyway.

"Flight 23, Boarding" a voice boomed from the speakers and it knocked Shego from her trance.

"That's us," she said in a singsong voice grabbing her purse.

Drakken bent down and tied a shoe saying 'go on' and Shego shrugged her shoulder continuing down the hall.

He eased back up and watched Shego stride off and she looked back, "Come on!" she called waving a hand and Drakken stood up and followed her.

Shego sat in a seat and let Drakken take the window seat, "I'll get it on the way back," she retorted and pushed her purse into her lap looking in it.

"OK," he finished.

These words were followed by silence for a while and Shego found a book in her purse and stuck her nose in it.

Drakken was amazed by the landscape below him, not being on a plane for a while and had his face pressed against the glass.

He didn't know how or why but his thoughts were directed toward one thing:

The beautiful, smart, funny, and absolutely everything one could ask for, girl sitting next to him.

_I mean, I've thought about going _that_ far, but like I thought it would happen. She is a good woman to date but…_

Shego in the meantime wasn't paying attention to the fussed word on the page. She was on a subject that rarely entered her mind and if it did the door would always come slamming nowhere but in it's face.

_It's not all that bad. He's fine and charming, and he can fix things. It really isn't that bad. But I'm not the girl to fall blindly in love. I'm an independent woman. Nothing will change that. Even Drakken._

She tried to focus on the blurred letters and finally got caught up.

Nevertheless, they thought unanimously:

_I think tonight's the night._

She looked up from her book and found fatigue waiting on the other side and she returned to the comforting sentences but nonetheless she drifted to sleep leaning over.

Drakken was bent over looking down into the ground far below when a bit of weight landed on his shoulder. He assumed that Shego had used his shoulder as a proper for her book or her self even. Happy that Shego was better from the rough night behind them he turned to say something. Shego's light breathing was all he heard as he noticed that Shego had fallen asleep probably from trying so hard to nod off that she had only made herself wide awake.

He smiled and turned back reminding himself not to look over at Shego for his thoughts would fly from his reach.

Moments later he found him self falling asleep and leaning against Shego's raven-haired head dreaming away.

**I do NOT own Drakken or Shego or any other KP characters, I'm not old enough anyways.**

**Chapter 4: New York, New York**

Shego's eyes cracked open and she was hit by a wave of light. Noticing it was morning and that some serious weight was pressing on her head.

She turned her eyes upward to see a sleeping Drakken lightly snoring. She decided to let him be and gently moved out of his way putting his head on her shoulder. She stared at him for some while noticing her head was hot and she was blushing.

_Damn it Shego. You did it again!_ She vigorously thought lightly hitting her head on the back of the chair. Checking her cell phone's digital clock and saw it was 8:19 and she sighed. She had never gotten up this early but worried that she might wake Drakken up if she went to sleep so she sat in her seat and gazed at the blank wall that served as the back as someone's chair and finally rested in the book until the plane landed.

Drakken was awake but he never opened his eyes for he liked leaning on Shego's firm shoulder.

He heard her breathing and the flipping of pages but that was all except for the busy background. Finally he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Up?" she asked handing him a muffin.

He shook his head, "Yeah, not liking it too."

Shego giggled and returned to her book, "Any thing special you wanna do today? July 4th isn't till' Sunday so we got a full day."

Drakken scanned the possibilities and deleted all the romantic surroundings, "Um… no, not really any requests."

"Kay. Maybe a swim in the pool or window shopping. I don't know. Maybe just a plain day," she pried open a can of orange juice and took a sip only to make a disgusted face and set it down on the tray.

"Sounds nice. I haven't swam in a while so maybe that."

Shego shrugged her shoulders and returned to her book only to hear Drakken say, "How about laser tag?"

"Huh?" she asked her eyes landing on Drakken's.

Drakken disturbed by being looked straight in the eye said, "Laser tag. You know. Like that game where you run around and shot people with lasers."

"Violent?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It can be but not life threatening if that's what you mean," he answered.

"Kay. Laser tag it is. Sure you don't want this?" she bribed and handed him the muffin, "It's blueberry."

He took the breakfast food and took a bite, "It's OK," he murmured.

Shego let her eyes linger to her book and she read a few words. Not interested she said, "Nice sleep? You seemed to like my head."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, blushing like a child, "I just got tired. But my shoulder was apparently a pillow to you, missy."

She felt her face get Louisville Cardinal red and said softly, "It was comfy."

"Same here."

Shego smiled at this and replied, "Thanks for uh… making sure I was OK the other night."

Drakken said casually, "It was nothing. No big."

"Yes, very big. That meant a lot," she knew her face was now past Cardinal red and was nearing fire.

"Yeah. It was just kind of alarming. I've never really seen you cry eliminating the moodulator," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Me neither. I don't usually get that upset," her eyelids slid half-way down and she gazed at Drakken admiring his casualness.

"We are landing now passengers. Thank you for riding American Flightways. Have a nice day."

Shego suddenly felt like she had lost thousands of pounds and she instinctively reached for Drakken's hand not remembering the awkward feelings of landing. Jerking her hand back into her chest she blushed. Drakken turned purple and turned his head to the window. Shego saw the corners of his cheeks lift and knew he was smiling. Smiling her self she looked at the people around her. They were acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She envied their attitude at life then returned her gaze to Drakken.

Drakken picked up his luggage at the destination and watched Shego do the same. They continued down the hall dashed with people.

"Know any good hotels?" Shego asked lugging her bag then finally pulling up the handle and rolling it.

"Um… since we're by…" the possibilities waved through his brain and he landed on one, "Red Bird sounds nice. Don't you think?"

Shego nodded, "Sounds sophisticated."

Drakken nodded too and stepped onto the moving walkway oblivious to it.

"Whow!" he called out in alarm waving his arms through the air like a mad man.

Shego let the handle of the suitcase fall from her hands and she caught Drakken under the arms. He said a thanks and brushed off his shirt grabbing his suitcase at the exact same time as Shego lifted hers from the ground. She started to walk on the designated side for walkers since she was so excited about the whole thing.

She let her gaze wonder around to soak in her surroundings then settled back on her black boots.

"It freezing in here," she recalled rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Drakken saw this and placed his hands on her bare arms going up and down.

Shego's gaze stayed at her feet and she felt so uncomfortable, "I'm fine now," she whispered. Drakken let his hands fall and she rested her hand on her hip.

The walkway finally ended and Shego stepped off and wandered toward the door. Wishing she hadn't been so nervous and let Drakken warm her up she opened the door and continued into the parking lot.

Drakken knew there were dozens of things to see in New York. But he ad forgotten them all. He suddenly realized that he had brought extra cahs for emergencies and found himself thinking of the whole week in New York as an emergency.

"Do you think we could stay longer?" he asked looking at Shego who was sitting next to him in the taxi.

"I don't know. Sounds nice, but do we got the cash?" Shego looked back at him.

"Yeah. There's so much to do here," Drakken pointed out the Statue of Liberty and Shego's eyes gazed at it.

"Kay," Shego retorted not letting her gaze fall from the magnificent statue. But a building covered her view and she sighed unhappily.

"Then one more week it is!" Drakken announced.

"Yep," Shego said getting a little cheered up for the week to come.

Drakken looked at Shego, _A whole week with you doesn't sound that bad. Not at all._

Shego and Drakken entered the hotel called Red Bird and asked the lady for a room.

"We only have 2 rooms left due to the holidays," The African-American woman said politely, "One single and one double."

_I want a single!_ Drakken thought but he said, "Double please."

The women handed them a room key and rung up the total.

Shego rolled her bag down the hall with a light spring in her step. The day was just how she had imagined it and she pushed the key into the slot.

The lock cracked and she stepped in followed by Drakken.

It was comfy with burgundy walls and deep red sheets and comforters. The bathroom was right off the left of the door and a sink and microwave sat next to it.

She slung her suitcase on the bed by the window and sat next to her it smiling.

Drakken followed and faced her, "OK, we're here. What's in your mind."

"Laser tag. Let's go!" she jumped off grabbed Drakken's hand and dragging him away.

Drakken felt his face grow hot as Shego grabbed his gloved hand and he saw Shego try to avoid him. _He he._

Drakken flagged down a taxi and slid in leaving room for his assistant.

Shego told him the way to the arcade. Skate rink, and laser tag building by the name as Lazer Blades.

Shego leaned against the window glaring at all the sights and soaking in the week to come.

She reached in her pocket, pulled an elastic band out, and ran her fingers through her jet-black hair pulling it up in a pony.

She brushed her hair behind her ear wearing it a way she rarely did. Fingering her hair while dazed by the flashing buildings around her, she breathed in.

_This day isn't all that bad. Considering it was with Drakken._ She saw a black building flash by with a banner hanging from it. Whipping in the wind she read:

**COME SEE THE MARLINS SING AND PERFORM AT THE BEACH FRONT SUN JUL. 4TH.**

She said lightly, "Marlins, hm…" 

"Shego? What are you mumbling?"

Shego whirled around remembering that Drakken was with her, "The Marlins are playing tomorrow at the Beach Front. Apparently they are pretty famous."

Drakken nodded, "I've heard of them. All brothers. Maybe we should go?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," she said back.

"OK, then we can go," he added, "It's free right?"

"Yes," Shego added with a laugh then turned back to the window her pony whipping against her face. Then a gray building that read: **LAZER BLADES.**

She smiled and hoped for the best.

Chapter 5: Fireworks 

Shego came home, bruised and battered, but with high spirits. Drakken followed feeling much like his co-worker; Tired and in dire need of a bath.

Shego called out, "I'm jumpin' in the shower!"

Drakken's shoulders slumped. He had really wanted a shower.

Shego saw this then felt bad, "Unless you'd rather."

Drakken thought_ That was too nice for Shego. WAY too nice._

"Um… thanks," he mumbled grabbing a shirt and pants then entered the small, compact bathroom and closed the door. After securing the lock and taking off his clothes he stepped into the warm water.

Shego saw the knob turn about 5 minutes later and Drakken stepped out with dripping hair. She was cuddled on a pillow lost in a Harry Potter (her favorite)

(Author's note: Is Billy Joe is reading this then she will be happy. Hi Billy Joe!)

book and sipping a bottled water. She grabbed her outfit and dashed in saying 'thanks' and shutting the door.

Drakken heard the water start up a few seconds later.

He glided over to a mirror and brushed out his black hair and wrung it out on the floor. All he thought about was his assistant in evil.

_WHY? _He asked himself,_ Why her?_

He glanced sideways at his crush who had just opened the door and said, "I'm tired."

-------------------

Shego felt like the weekend had flashed by SO fast it wasn't humanly possible. She found herself changing for the fireworks and concert in a second and then in the car.

They had rented a red Toyota and Shego was driving since she knew a tad more about the city than him.

"Are you excited?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes. Very, you?"

"Same," he retorted then returnbed his gray eyes to the window.

Shego chanced a look at him and smiled. Something about this night made Shego's heart pump and she quickly tried to push it away. It came faster and faster till' it felt as if her heart would jump from her chest.

Putting a free hand on her chest, it ceased and she didn't dare to look at him.

-----------------

They spread out a large red blanket on the ichy grass and sat on it, glad to be sitting instead of walking from blocks away. Shego let out a breath of air and laid back sitting her hands behind her raven-haired head.

Drakken glanced at her the back at the band who was playing "Miss American Pie" with lively music. He swung his body softly to the beat and watched as Shego lay staring at the darkining sky with intrest. He wished very much to have Shego's courage, and realxation in tough situations. He envied her personality and althletic abilities. He longed to have many of the characteristics of his co-worker, but you can't wish your life away.

The sky darked quicker and quicker until the clock ona building far off chimded 10:00.

Shego sat up to watch the firworks start. She gazed at the lights flow from little rockets.

She turned to Drakken and said, "I've been needing to tell you something," her heart started to beat faster, and faster knowing what she was going to face.

"I love you," Drakken blurt out unexpectedly clamping his hands over his mouth thinking_ I hope she feels like me,_ he said, "Sorry."

Shego's heart beat like 200,000,000,000 beats a second and she felt her head get heavy and her stomach flip, "It's OK. That was what I was goning to say," her voice got softer and she looked into his blue gray eyes.

Drakkenfound himself uncomfortable looking back inot her green ones.

Then they kissed.

The one thing Shego would never do she found herslef doing but with a smile on her head and her feet sweating.

Firewoks shot off behind thembut the onlyfireworks they heard were blowingin their messed up, lover, heads.

Shego turned thekiss into a hug and smiled at his new boyfriend_, Shego Lipsky. Not bad. Not bad at all._

THE END

--------------

Author's note: hi billy joe and mandy.

to the reader's from the author:

please PLEASE comment, i need them. Do you think a sequal is in hand? i'd be happy to write one!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
